26th times the charm
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Harry died a total of 26th times which caused his divine cousin Hela to intervene after the constant nagging of the Norns about the meddling of mortals screwing up Harry's life. This is his last chance so cousin/big sis Hela is going to make sure everthing goes right. HpxOuatxPJxRVxMarvel(movie) HarryxHarem LilyxHarem Good Hela FemThor RW,MW,GW,Snape Bashing Good Dumble


**26th times the charm.**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

Harry Potter/Disney/Once upon a time/Gargoyles/Marvel/Rosairo Vampire/Percy Jackson

Pairing HarryxHermionexPadmaxPavartixDaphnexElsaxFemPercyxAnnabethxThaliaxMeridaxMoka

CharmingxSnow LilyxJaninexEmmaxElisaxNatashaxBellatrix CharlusxDorea Godfather Fury Fem Thor

Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly bashing Fan casting Charlus Potter is played by the late Edward Herrmann,and Dorea Potter nee Black is played by Kelly Bishop. Bellatrix is the daughter of Charlus ,and Dorea Potter. Bellatrix fan casting is Lauren Graham. Good Hela ,Bellatrix,and Dumbledore. Fancasting Hela is Catherine Bell)

 **26th death leads to Harry meeting is real cousin who is ticked off,and who send Harry back in time.**

 **"Avada Kedavra"** ,said Voldemort as he casted the killing curse at the seventeen year old Harry Potter who bravely sacrifice himself to save his friends, allies from the wrath of Voldemort's Death Eaters. As soon as Harry was hit by the curse he appeared in a dark misty realm.

"Where am I?",asked Harry out loud to no one in particular as there was shades ,and skeletons around.

"You are in Nifflheim also known as Hel,and the Norse Underworld. I prefer to call it my kingdom. Do you know why you are here Harry Potter-Swan-Renard-Maza-Romanoff-Evans?",said a woman wearing a green and black dress, and a black mask covering her eyes.

"No I don't lady Hela.",said Harry remembering what he read about Norse Mythology as a child hiding from Dudley,and his gang.

"A couple of things. One the Norns are pissed off at you so much that their queen Karnilla came to me to cause a intervention so that we can reset the order of tapestry of Fate that your fate has screwed up after twenty six deaths. Two as much as it is proper manners to call me Lady Hela in my realm please just call me Hela for we are cousins after all.",said Hela

"What do you mean cousin?",asked a surprised Harry

"You are the first born son of my aunt Torrun Odindottir. You may of read of her as the mortals of Midgard called her Thor,and made her in to a man for what ever reason.",said Hela which caused Harry to go wided eye.

"I am a demigod.",said Harry.

"Yes you are a demigod that was ment for great things. After the death of aunt Torrun human form you were to be raised by your other mothers in a loving enviroment. In your frist year after meeting one of your soulmates some girl name Granger who kiss you on the Hogwarts express causes the Dark Curse that is effecting a set of grandparents. You help defeat not only my father who gone mad,but also the titan lord Kronos,and the Primodial Gaia. You were to defeat Voldemort in your fifth year. There are many who were not ment to die such as Sirius,Remus,Nymphadora,and the Creevey boy. In Several hundred years after Odin's death ,and aunt Torrun decided to give up the throne you would be coronated as King of Asgard, and not forget your soulmates' families will cause a mighty alliance between the house of Odin,the throne of Olympus,Avalon,and Atlantis.",said Hela

"You mean Hermione is one of my soulmates, but I am in love with Ginny.",said Harry with some confusion in his voice.

"No that is the love potions that Ginny,Molly,and Ron Weasley as well as Molly's lover Severus Snape brewed ,and slipped to you. Five of your deaths were caused by those blasted potions. Also those lemon drops of Dumbledore eats are laced with mild mind control potion maded by Snape to control Dumbledore. Once he is free from those cursed lemon drops he will do what the Norns wanted him to do.",said Hela

"Who are my soulmates,and why are you telling me this?",asked Harry

"Because I am send you back in a younger body so that you can fix the mistakes in that were made. As for the questions of soulmates most of them you would of never of met if the bad Weasleys,Snape,and Voldemort suceeded in their plans. The ones that you know from your past attempts of lifes are Hermione Granger, the Patil twins,and Daphne Greengrass. As for the ones who you haven't met yet are Moka Akashiya a vampiress daughter of one of three founders of the Japanese Ministry of Magic,Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus,Percia Jackson daughter of Poseidon,Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena,Elsa queen of Arendale she is from the world that one of your maternial grandparents are from,and Princess Merida of Clan Dunbroch from the same world as Elsa. I will be sending you messages in your mind to help guide you on way to your destiny so that you may not fall astray. I am sending you back to when you were six years old so that you can get the most out your childhood.",said Hela

"What kind of help other then your messages will you send?",asked Harry.

"I will give you my blessing to increase the powers from your Olympian ancestor, and I may provide help in other ways. Now it is time to send you back.",said Hela as Harry was sent in to his six year old body. Hela open a viewing portal to better watch Harry.

"How dare you get a better grade then Dudley! I will kill you freak!",shouted Vernon Dursley as he began to beat up Harry.

"ODIN'S BEARD, I forgot that Vernon nearly beats Harry to death at age six!",shouted Hela as she went in to a human disguise,and left Niffleheim. As soon as she arrive in Surrey, she made a call to the police department about the Dursleys abusing Harry. After Hela made the call she headed to the hospital disguising herself as a nurse in the emergency making sure that she made herself invisible from Heimdall's sight. About twenty minutes Harry was rushed in on a stretcher. Hela took a vial of Harry's blood ,and made documentation to send it SHIELD for testing.

'This way Harry will have some love ones to care for him.',thought Hela as she enter the hospital room that Harry was in ,and conjured a vase of red roses. Hela then returned to Niffleheim.


End file.
